User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Fulgor Heroine Shera
Fulgor Heroine Shera Skill 'Demonic Bolt Barrier (Greatly reduces BB gauge required for BB, boosts BB gauge fill rate & probable slight damage reduction) 'Burst 'Electricity Fuser (15 combo on single foe, boosts Atk for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn; Cost: 22 BC, DC: 27 BC) 'Brave Burst Caladbolg Aurum (30 combo on all foes, boosts Atk and gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn; Cost: 33 BC, DC: 40 BC) Brave Burst Bolt Barrier: Geo Redoubt (22 combo on all foes, boosts Atk for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 75% for 2 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 47 BC) Skill Vessel Breaking Power (Negates Def ignoring damage & boosts BB gauge when guarding) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Ah, Shera… one of the best mitigators in the game during the 6* era. An absolute FH/FG monster, Shera returns back into the metagame in her 7* form. Twas a slight mistake for writing her 6* Unit Spotlight a few days before her 7* was announced. Ah, at least I learned to be a bit patient now. Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Shera still retains the BC cost reduction effect, but with a more potent upgrade from 20% to 25%. Additionally, Shera also provides a sweet 30% BB fill rate for the squad for more efficient BB/SBB access. With these two BB utilities, this adds up to roughly a 73.3% BB fill rate. Not only is this one of the best fill rates in the game, but the BC cost reduction will also come in handy for any BC fill utilities. As a nice bonus, Shera also gives units a 10% chance of reducing damage by 20%. However, unlike units like Tridon, Gazia, Cardes, and Grahdens, Shera’s mitigation relies on RNG to take effect. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Shera's BB utilizes a 500% damage modifier, which is much higher than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use, even equaling to the average SBB damage modifier. This will deal very high damage thanks to Shera’s high Atk and damage modifier. However, to compensate for its overpowered BB damage modifier, this BB is single-target. As a mitigator, Shera carries the 50% mitigation buff. This is one of, if not, the most important buffs in the game. It cannot be stressed enough on how much you need mitigation in a squad to ensure safety for all units. Shera also provides a 110% Atk buff. This isn’t the best in the game as there is Ultor with his 200% Atk buff and Vargas with his 3-turn 150% Atk buff. However, even so, this Atk is still a very good buff to utilize. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Shera's SBB utilizes a 450% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal a decent amount of damage thanks to Shera’s Atk buff. Shera’s SBB kit is practically a replication of her BB with the addition of the 7 BC regen buff and the Atk buff upgrade from 115% to 130%, both of which are outstanding buffs. The 7 BC helps with the BB gauge momentum and it’s one of the best regen buffs seen in the game. Pairing the regen buff with a BC reduction Leader Skill, like Shera, Bestie, etc., will make this much more potent. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Shera's SBB utilizes the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to the Atk buff provided. Shera mitigates 75% of the damage for 2 turns, which is very awesome. Though, there are better mitigation buffs, such as those utilized by Zeruiah, Aaron, Elimo, etc., which provide the same 75% mitigation but for 3 turns instead of 2. Shera also provides a 250% Atk buff, which is nice to combo with a mitigation UBB. It’s certainly not the best damage utility to utilize, but it’s a nice bonus. There are better damage utility UBB out there, such as Chrome, Avant, Zedus, etc. Extra Skill Score: 7/10 Shera is immune to Ignore-Def damage. This makes it so Def become relevant to Shera. Shera now becomes one of the highly recommended mitigators to use in certain content, such as Trial 003 and Trial 006. Though, not too relevant, Shera gets a 4 BC fill when guarding. This isn’t used much especially when Shera has to mitigate every turn. Perhaps, this could be useful for situations where you have to guard all units to survive a lethal attack. Arena Score: 8/10 Shera has a 40 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a high Drop Check to use in the game. Her AI is also very good as she has a 60% chance of using her BB when any of the enemy units’ HP is above 50%. Though, Shera’s BB is single-target, which makes it unreliable for her to kill all of the opponent’s units. As a lead, Shera allows units to easily fill their BB gauges thanks to the extended BB utility that Shera carries. It is very useful, but Shera lacks damage utility with her Leader Skill. Quaid can do the similar job and provides a 100% Atk boost when 5 or more elements are in the same squad. Comparing the two leads, Quaid would better suit this role. Stats Score: 8/10 Shera’s stats are relatively balanced with each other, but somewhat on the low side for the typical 7*. In terms of typing, my type preference for Shera is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Shera is known to be the one mitigator who can provide considerable amounts of BB gauge momentum. Her easy-to-spark animation allows more options for the squad in terms of maximizing the amount of sparks produced. This is especially common in areas involving Frontier Gate and Frontier Hunter or with leads regarding BB-Spark Leader Skills. Speaking of Frontier Funter/Frontier Gate, Shera is one of the most useful units to use, especially since she has the 130% Atk buff to add more damage. With her high Drop Checks, Shera can help supplement the BB gauges in an easier fashion, even against one enemy. Sphere Recommendations *Golden Lion Regalia & Heavenly Bud *Golden Lion Regalia & Infidelity Orb *Golden Lion Regalia & War Demon's Blade *Golden Lion Regalia & Flag Flower *Godly Flower & Heavenly Bud *Godly Flower & Infidelity Orb *Godly Flower & War Demon's Blade *Godly Flower & Flag Flower *Blighted Seal & Heavenly Bud *Blighted Seal & Infidelity Orb *Blighted Seal & War Demon's Blade *Blighted Seal & Flag Flower Conclusion Total Score: 8.3/10 META!!! META!!! YESSSSS!!! Yes! Yes? No. Comment below on what you think of Shera! Remember the good ol’ days? How do you use her in your squads? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Ardent Dawn Avant *Flaring Massacre Rize *Merciful Beacon Charla *Eternal Guardian Zeruiah Category:Blog posts